villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aggie Prenderghast
Agatha "Aggie" Prenderghast is a secondary deuteragonist and on & off main antagonist in Paranorman. She is not evil or cruel, but she seek revenge on the town of Blithe Hollow and on Judge Hopkins. She does not even know that she is doing the wrong thing, but she never wanted to want to hurt Norman so much, not even when she is in her witch form or an evil ghost. History As a Human Aggie lived with her mother on Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts. Much like her distant relative Norman Babcock, she can talk to the dead and also speak to them. Her ability to talk to them caused fear on all of Blithe Hollow's residents, thinking that she is a witch. They led her mother away from her and she was sentenced to be executed by Judge Hopkins, and was later hanged. After being sentenced guilty of witchcraft, she cursed the townspeople and the judge who testified against her into rising back from the dead before being hanged. After her death, many people believe that her story is a myth and became famous. As a Ghost After her execution, a person bearing the same powers as hers, visits her grave before sunset and tells a storybook so that the curse will delay into another year. Mr. Prenderghast, Norman's uncle, before the events of the movie, met Aggie and is forced to continue on putting her to sleep to prevent the curse, while others think that he is crazy. Years pass by and on the 300th anniversary, Mr. Prenderghast confronts his nephew, only needed him to be his sucessor. After Norman fails to visit her grave before sunset, Aggie starts the curse and brought back from the dead the people who have offended her. Norman then tries to stop her by trying to tell the story atop the town hall but she just electrocutes him to see her backstory. After Norman told that the zombies are not evil people, Aggie went berserk and madly destroys Blithe Hollow, especially the statue about her as a witch. Norman then visits her grave & tries to talk her by telling the story of Sleeping Beauty. She then grew tired of the story and says she wanted to destroy Blithe Hollow. Norman continues to confront her by telling a new story which is none other than her backstory that portrays her negatively, which drove her angrier and tries to get Norman away from her but then realizes that he is right. He told her that although they did something awful, it does not mean that she should, too. And she has to remember. Not just the bad people, but also the good ones that she'd forgotten. Aggie reminiscence to Norman that, before she died, her mother took her to a tree, the same one that she was buried under. There, her mother told her stories that always had happy endings. Aggie was able to find peace that allowed her to finally lift the curse and move on to the afterlife, along with the seven who had wrongfully accused her of witchcraft. Trivia *Due to being reformed in the ending as well as her backstory, many viewers think that she is not the main villain and the movie's secondary deuteragonist as well as the secondary villain, leading to many people believed that Judge Hopkins as the true main villain. *In many fanfictions of Paranorman, Aggie is featured with many love stories with Norman, making her a hero's lover. *Aggie is likely Norman's ancestor because he has Mr. Prenderghast as his uncle. *Aggie bears many similarities with Carrie White, both being mistreated badly, both being outcasts and both using their powers to take their vengeance on those who have offended her. *Aggie also bears similarities with Lucy, both being treated badly for certain things (Aggie: her ability to talk to the dead; Lucy: her horns and vectors), both having a tragic backstory and both taking their revenge. *Aggie also bears similarities with Alessa Gillespie, both having a similar backstory and both having the ability to create nightmarish illusions. Also, both bear an almost striking resemblance and clothing. Interestingly, both are portrayed by the same actress, Jodelle Ferland. Category:Ghosts Category:Villainesses Category:Kid Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Tragic Villains Category:Outcast Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Murderer Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:In love villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Tragic Villain Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Telekinetics Category:Wraiths Category:Necromancers Category:Elementals Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Psychics Category:Hero's Lover Category:Illusionists Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Vegetation Villains Category:Bullies Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Supernatural Category:Cataclysm Category:Anti-Villain